You Broke My Heart, But I Still Love You
by Kris Ivashkov25
Summary: Rose discovers that she is pregnant with Adrian's baby. He finds out and thinks it's not his baby and rejects her and the baby. But then Rose returns and her child has emerald green eyes just like his. Will she take him back?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Vampire Academy**

(RPOV)

I have been living with my father since I came to Russia. And after I killed Dimitri. I have been keeping in contact with Lissa, Christian, and most of Adrian. Before I had left the Academy to hunt down Dimitri; two days after the attack and Dimitri turned Strigoi Adrian found by pond near the forest it was fixing to rain and he carried me back to his apartment since it was closer. He sat on the couch and was comforting me since he was the only one who knew about me and Dimitri. While we were in his apartment he kissed me I pulled away and just looked at him then I did something that neither of us suspected. I kissed him and it got very passionate then we were on his bed then Adrian and I had sex.

I woke thing that last night didn't happen that I didn't sleep with Adrian, but turned around and there he was still asleep with his arm around. Then I realized something I'm in love with Adrian. I think I always was too blinded by Dimitri that I didn't notice; until now.

But I know that I can't stay here I have to keep my promise to Dimitri and free him. I wrote Adrian a note explaining everything and hopeful he would understand. I took one last look at Adrian one last and place a soft kiss on his forehead and left for Russia. I hunted Dimitri for two months till I finally founded a ways outside of Novosibirsk we had a huge fight until I finally saw an opening and plunge my stake though his heart. Before he died I looked into his eyes and for a brief moment I saw my Dimitri the Dimitri I fell in love with. He looked at me and said "Thank you, Roza. I love you." Then he died. I stayed sitting on the ground holding Dimitri and crying til I couldn't cry anymore. We are right in front of the house where Dimitri was staying and the sun was coming up so I got up drag Dimitri inside. I went to get a blanket and wrap him in it, and saw that he had a car so I loaded Dimitri in the car and was going to take him back to his home.

It took me all day and most of the night to get to Baia, I had already knew where Dimitri's family lived so I didn't have to wandering around Baia to locate them. I knocked on the door and I'm guessing the woman that answered the door was his mother. I told her who I am and she told to come inside I was looking around the house and tears want to escape; this was where Dimitri grew up. I hadn't notice that there were other people here and I realized that these are his sister's and his grandmother. We had all gone to the living room and I told them everything that has happened since I met Dimitri and all that happen at St. Vladimir's. By the time I had finished telling my story everyone had tears in their eyes Karolina and Viktoria went to start digging a hole while I went to the car to pull it closer the house.

Then Sonya and I carried Dimitri out of the car but before we did Olena want to see his face one last time. We put down near the hole and she kneeled down and uncovered his face and just started sobbing. She kept rubbing his cheek and kissed his forehead and kept talking in Russian. They kissed his forehead and just crying over his body, it just so heartbreaking that I had to turn away before I lost it completely. They had to practically to Olena away from so we can bury him. We put him in the hole and covered him up we said some words about him and placed flowers on his grave. It was getting very late so we just went inside I was going to leave until Olena said I could stay with them until I decide what to do now.

One night I went for a walk and I found a park I went and sat on a bench. I don't know how long I sat there I was about to leave when I notice a man was watching me and there was two guys with him. I saw that he is a Moroi and the other two guys must be his guardians He started to come my way. I got to leave but he said my name and he explained who he is; that he is my father.

I had been hanging out him to get to know him better and then he suggested that live with him. Then I decide that I would go live with him. I was sad to leave the Belikov's home they had treated me as if I was Dimitri's wife that I was family I told that I would visit them all the time. I had been living with my father for two weeks now and things have been great between us we have a lot in common. Then I start to get sick and I notice I have gained a little weight and I realize I have not had my period for months now. I went out to get a pregnancy test as soon as left the store I went straight to my room and to my bathroom. I took the test and waited the result and found out that I am pregnant with Adrian Ivashkov's baby.


	2. Chapter 2

I had to tell my father I'm pregnant so when he gets home I'll tell him. I waited two hours before my father got home and I asked him if I could talk to him. We went to his office, "Okay, Rose. What do you want to tell me?"

"Dad, I'm pregnant."

He didn't say anything for a while but the look on his face was very scary. "Who?"

"Who what?"

"Who did it? Who got my baby girl pregnant?"

"Umm I'll tell you, but you just have to promise that you won't kill or send your people or your guardian either."

He thought about it and I guess he decide not to kill him.

"Ok here's the deal; if he doesn't take responsibility for this baby then I will kill him, but if he does then I won't. But I'm still going to have a long talk with him when I meet him.

"Ok that seems fair. Ok the father is Adrian Ivashkov."

He looked shocked when I said his, "Adrian Ivashkov? You were with the Queen's nephew?"

"Yeah, and it was only once. And I love him Dad and I know he loves me he chased me for months and I don't think he was kidding about really wanting to be with me."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Soon. But first I want to call Lissa."

I walked over to him and kissed his cheek and went to my room to call Lissa. I got me phone and dialed Lissa number and waited for her to answer after two rings she answered, "Hello."

"Hey, Lissa it's me and I have some news to tell you."

"Really? What is it? Are you coming back?"

"No, not yet but I might soon, but that's not what I was going to tell you. I'm pregnant."

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Who is the father?"

"You're not going to believe it, but it's Adrian."

"Oh."

The way she said 'Oh' I knew something was wrong, and am hoping she would tell me.

"What's wrong?"

"Umm, Rose but there is no easy way to say but Adrian is with someone else."

I felt the tears coming I thought he was going to wait for me but I guess he changed his mind.

"Umm who?

"She some royal that his aunt set him up with her name is Alyssa Badica. They have been dating for almost a month. I'm sorry Rose."

"Uhh Liss I have to go. I'll call you soon okay."

"Okay, Rose if you need me to come I will."

"Will you?"

"Yeah, I'll come right now I pack a few things and I'll be there in a few hours."

"Ok if Christian wants to come he can and I'll ask my father if you take his jet."

"Ok well let me know.

And she hung up. I just sat there on the bed letting what Lissa just told me to sink in. Then the next thing I know is I'm crying and I must have been crying really loud for my father to come in to see what is wrong. He came in and held me, after a while I had stop and he asked me what was wrong, "Rose what happen? Why were you crying?"

"Lissa told me that Adrian is seeing someone else. He doesn't want me anymore; he's seeing another royal a Badica. What am I going to do now?"

"Are you still going to tell him about the baby?"

"I don't know? What if he's doesn't want it either? He probably won't think it's his?"

"Maybe you should call him and explain and if he doesn't I'll kill him"

I laughed slightly, "No, dad I don't want the father of my baby dead even if he don't want us. Oh dad I was wondering if you'll let Lissa and Christian uses your jet to come over here."

"Yeah they can use it. I'll go call the pilot."

"Ok, thanks dad."

He kissed my head and said, "Anything for you. You are the only thing that I did right in this world. I love you."

I smiled and hugged him, "I love you to dad."

He left and I called Lissa and told her that my dad said yes and the pilot should be there soon. I fell asleep soon after I talked to Lissa I fell asleep and as soon as I fell asleep I felt myself being pulled into one of Adrian's spirit dreams. I looked around and I was in his grandmother's beautiful garden, I remember Adrian telling me that he was going to bring me here for real but now I don't think that is going to happen now.

I looked around for Adrian and I found him leaning against a tree looking at and when I saw him I ran towards him and threw my arms around him. I placed a kiss on his lips at first he didn't respond but then he did. One of his hands was on my waist then the other one went to my hair and he gripped my hair. He pulled me against him tightly then his hand on my waist went under my shirt and as his hand touch my stomach he felt my baby bump and he pulled away from me. He looked at me like he was shocked at what he just discovered and disgusted at me.

"You're pregnant." He look mad and I never seen him like this and I was little scared to answer him.

"Yes, I'm pregnant. I think my father is going to make doctor appointment for me soon to how the baby is."

"Who is the father?"

"You are."

"No, I can't. When I felt your stomach if felt as though your too early for it to be mine."

"Adrian, please you have to believe me you are the father."

"No, I don't have to believe you. You have been gone for almost three months who knows how many guys you have been with since you have gone to Russia. And people say I have been around when are probably worse than me. So don't you even think about trying to pass your brat off as mine."

I was shock at what he had just said to me that he thinks that I'm a big time whore. I felt the tears running down my face maybe everyone was right about him. If he doesn't want his baby then he is not ever going to have him or her. When he saw the hurt in my face and I can see that he regrets what he just said to me. He reached out grab my hand but I slapped him across the face.

"Fine you don't believe me when I say that is your child but then when you see I was telling the truth you are never going to see him or her. No matter how much you beg for my forgiveness it's not going to work. And if you try and take him or her away from me just remember this my father is Ibrahim Mazur he make sure that you don't win. Goodbye Adrian."

"Rose, I'm…"

Before he could finish telling me what he was going to tell me I made myself wake up. I stayed on my bed which I sobbed quietly when they finally stopped I put my hand on my stomach and I softly talked to my baby, "Don't worry baby me and grandpa will take of you and you will so loved by me, Grandpa, maybe even Grandma, your Aunty Lissa, and Uncle Chrisse. We don't need Daddy but you will always have Mommy. I won't do to you what Grandma did to me your stuck with me if you like it or not."

My stomach growl and I laughed, "So I guess you're telling me that you're hungry, well let's go eat something. Now Mommy has to learn to cook. Let's hope the lessons go well or Grandpa is probably going to have to buy a new house."

**Next day**

Lissa and Christian should be here any minute their flight had been delayed because of a storm, but as soon as it cleared they took off in my father's jet. I'm just sitting in my father kitchen while his chef makes me something to eat. His staff has been great to me his housekeeper treats me like I'm her daughter and she always asking me if I need anything and how the baby is. He name is Raisa she in her late thirty's early forty's with short black hair and hazel eyes and is Moroi thin all my Dad's staff are Moroi.

The chief finish making my breakfast there were pancakes, eggs, bacon, and potatoes. I was so good I practically inhaled my food. I told him make himself some and eat with me and he did. When I finished I heard the door open I opened the bond and Lissa was here. I ran out of kitchen and to Lissa and hugged her.

Once I was in Lissa arms I started to cry and I told her everything, "Adrian, came into my dreams yesterday. He knows I'm pregnant and he thinks I cheated on him and that the baby is not his."

"Oh, Rose. I'm so sorry. But then why did he look like he wants to die?"

I pulled away to look at her, "What? What do you?"

"Well went we were going to leave for the airport I saw go to the bar and he heartbroken. In fact so heartbroken that a tear came out of his eye."

"Well he told me that since I've been here for almost three months that I must have slept around and whoever that I was they could be the father of my baby, not him. And of course being me I told him that if he doesn't believe that this child his that he is never going to around this child."

"Oh, that would explain the look on his face." Christian had said

"Hi, Christian." I threw my arms around him and hugged him.

"Whoa, Rose is hugging. Never thought that would happen."

"Shut up Pyro."

"Aw that's my Rose the one who fights with me. I thought you gone for a moment there."

I showed them their room and took them to meet my father. My father was as always in his office on the phone. When we enter his office he got off the phone and came over to us.

"Dad, this is Lissa Dragomir and Christian Ozera. Guys this my Dad Ibrahim Mazur."

"Nice to meet both Rose has told so much about you two. Oh, Rose I made appointment for you so we can see how my grandson is doing."

"Grandson?"

"Yes and trust me I'm good at this. When your mother was pregnant with you I knew you were a girl, and I was right. So the baby you are carrying is a boy."

"Ok, Dad whatever."

Lissa, Christian, Dad, and I got into the car and went to my doctor's appointment. We waited in waiting room til they called me in.

"Rose Hathaway."

Lissa and Dad both came in with my and the nurse told me to sit on the bed and get comfy. The doctor came did the normal check-up and then he wanted to see my stomach.

"Ok, Rose pull up your shirt and we can see how your baby is doing."

I pulled my shirt, "Ok this is going to be cold."

He poured the gel on my stomach and started move the want on my stomach and a second later we heard the heartbeat. Then I saw a little body on the screen.

"See that Rose? That's your baby."

When I saw my baby I had tears in eyes I turned around and both my dad and Lissa had their eyes locked on the screen.

"Baba are you seeing this."

"Yes, I am that's my grandchild."

"Can you tell if it's a boy or girl?"

"Not yet, you are two months going on three. When you get to five months then we can the sex. Ok, your baby is healthy so when you are five months come back and we can find out? I'll go print out the picture."

He wiped the gel off and went to go get the picture. He came back with the picture and I couldn't stop looking at him.

My dad said, "I want one of those to put in my office, and when he is born we are taking him to a photographer and taking lots of pictures of him."

"Ok, dad."

**Five months later**

We went back to the doctor to find out the sex this time it's me and Lissa, and Christian. Dad couldn't come because he had a business meeting to be at.

The doctor came in and he told to pick up my shirt and put the gel on my stomach. He found the baby fast, "Ok, Rose you want to know the sex right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well you're having a little boy. Congratulations."

I had tears in my eyes again, "Thank you. Damn it my dad was right."

He printed out pictures and gave them to me when we got in the car I called my dad, "Dad you were right am having a boy."

"Am having a grandson."

He kept shouting that and I heard men talking to him. Now I can't wait for my little boy to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 years later**

I was in my room packing when I heard someone come in my room I turned around and saw my baby boy walking in with his teddy bear in his arms. My beautiful son Dominic Ash Mazur. I took my father's name but I still kept my mom's name too. Dominic looks just like Adrian he even has his eyes, his beautiful emerald green eyes, but has my hair and my skin tone. We just celebrated his 3rd birthday.

"Mommy, dede wants you."

"Ok."

I went to my little boy and picked him up he put his head in the curve of my neck. When he does that that means he's tired.

"Are sleepy baby?" I said as I kissed his cheek.

He nodded.

"Ok, let's go see dede, and see what he wants, ok?"

He nodded again. I carried to my dad's office and saw my dad on his phone as always.

"Hey, dad. You want to see me."

"Yes.", he walked over to me and took Dominic from me and kissed his forehead and held him.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing, he's just tired. He's needs a nap."

"Oh. Are you tired bebek?"

He nodded again. And he snuggled into further into him.

"Come on, dede will put you to bed."

He walked out of his office and walked into Dominic's room which is across the hall from my room and next to dad's office and his room. He carried him to his bed pull the sheet back and put him in and kissed his head. As soon as his head touched the pillow he fell asleep I went over to him and kneeled down ran my finger though his hair and kissed his head. "I love you", I said quietly to him and stood up and walked out after shutting his door.

"Ok, what I wanted to tell you my jet is ready and when we are ready we can take off."

"Yeah, I finished packing my stuff and just need to pack few more things for Dominic then we can take off. Do you know why it is so important that we go to court?"

"No I don't. I guess we will find out when we get there?"

I went into his office and I walked back into Dominic's room and pack some more of Dominic's things. Some more clothes and a few toys I looked around his room to see if I got everything he is going to need. If he needs anything else I can buy it at court. I went to my dad's office, "Ok Dominic's stuff is pack and ready to go. Do you want to go? Dominic can sleep on the plan."

"Yeah put the bags in the car then come back for Dominic and put him in car seat and I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok."

I went to get my bags and Dominic's bags loaded them in dad's limo and put the bags in the truck and dad came and put his in the truck too and went back inside. I followed him inside to get Dominic I walked into his room and picked him. He stirred slightly but didn't wake up I went back to the car a put him in his car seat. I made sure he had his bear with him he never went without it. One day we went on a trip to Saint Petersburg and we forgot Adrian (He asked about his father one day and told a little bit about him and told him his name and he named his bear after his daddy) we left him at home and he was freaking out and crying like crazy we calmed him by having one of dad associates bring it to us. And by 'bring' I mean by force, dad threatened him a little to bring it to us.

After I finished strapping him in his car seat dad was coming into his car and we took off for the airport. We got to the airport pretty quick the bag handlers loaded all our bag on the jet dad unstrapped Dominic and carried him on the jet. Dad has Dominic very spoiled and Dominic has dad wrapped around his little finger and Dominic cries everytime dad has to leave to go some business deal or whatever he has to do. That's why dad tries not to leave the house that often he hates to see him cry and if he does cry dad feels bad and goes buy him something, he once bought him horse. I won't let him on it without me or dad or the horse handler, sometimes dad's guardians will get on with him. Everyone love Dominic one look into in gorgeous green eyes and you're in love with him.

Dad lays Dominic down on the seat gets him a pillow and a blanket and he stays next to him. I sit across from them and watch him sleep he looks like a little angel. Sometime I wonder what I did to deserve a little angel like him to be in my life. He has made my life worthwhile. I just hope I don't see Adrian at court I don't know how to react if he sees Dominic. Well we are just going to have to wait and see what happens.

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know dad is shaking me to wake up and saying that we are about to land. I looked over to see where Dominic was and saw he sitting down drawing a picture and had crayons and markers all around him. He was always drawing pictures for me and for dad, dad's office is covered of his drawings and so is my room. I don't know where he got his love of drawing from he didn't from me so it must be from Adrian, but I never seen him draw anything. I got and sat next to him and kissed his head, "What are you drawing baby?"

"Us on the plane mommy. See?"

He showed me his drawing and he drew the inside of the plane, "This is very good baby. You are going to the best artist when you grow up."

"Thank you, mommy. Where are we going mommy?"

"We are going to a place called court where people go to visit or some people live like Aunty Lissa, Uncle Chrisse, and Uncle Eddie."

"Does daddy live there too?"

"Yes, he does live here. So we might run into him."

"What does he look like?"

He doesn't know what Adrian looks like since I don't have any pictures of him.

"He looks just like you baby excepted you have my hair he short brown hair, and it looks messy because that's how he has his hair. Dominic do you want to meet daddy? Because if you do you can tell me and I'll tell him about you."

He thought about for a while, "Maybe, I don't know. Is he nice?"

"Yes, daddy is nice a little weird sometimes but he is nice."

"If you see him can I mommy? Please?"

He is my baby so I would do anything to make him happy, but if Adrian hurts him like he hurt me I'll kill him.

"Yes baby you can see your daddy."

I picked him and held him while the plane landed I put all his stuff in his back in his little bag grabbed his bear gave it to him a walked out of the plane. Dad had my carryon and his in his hands. Lissa and Christian were here to meet us and Eddie is here too.

"Dominic, look who is here." I point to Lissa, Christian, and Eddie.

I put him down as ran to them screaming, "Aunty Lissa, Uncle Chrisse, Uncle Eddie you're here."

He threw his arms around Lissa gave her a kiss on her cheek and did the same to Christian, and Eddie. I went to them and hugged them too. Dad, shake their hands and hugged Lissa.

"Hey guys I've missed you guys so much. Now what is so important that we have to be here?

She was smiling so big that I think her cheeks were hurting, "Two things: Christian and I are getting married and I'm pregnant."

I was shocked, "Oh my god, congratulations. How far along are you?"

"I'm 6 weeks then Christian asked my marry him. I want to get married before I start showing we need to start planning and I want Dominic to be the ring-barrier and little Ariah can be the flower-girl. She is 3 just like my little boy." She said looking at Dominic who is now in Christian's arms.

"Who is Ariah?"

She looked a little scared to answer, "She is Adrian's niece. I had asked his brother and his sister-in-law Sirius's wife if she can be the flower girl and they said yes and she is really happy about it."

"Oh well… that great am sure that her and Dominic will get along. So when is the wedding?"

"I would like it to be next month, because like it said I want to do it before I start to show. So we need to start planning now."

"Ok well then let us get our stuff to our room and …" I was interrupted by someone calling Lissa. And it was a voice that I knew and made my heart to start to beat erratically I turned around slowly and I saw _him_. Adrian.

**Sorry I hadn't updated in so long but I had writer's block and then one of friends who I graduated with died and they don't know what caused her death and two days before Halloween there was a tragic accident where four boys from my school and two other boys from a different school they all but one boy were drinking and doing drugs stole a car that belong to the school and a cop saw them and they drove off and then they crashed were all critical in the hospital and one boy died who was another one of my friends who graduated with me was her little brother. So let this be a lesson to everyone to pull a stupid stunt like that because someone could die. And the boy who was driving they are thinking about of charging him with vehicle-manslaughter. So think before you act. **


	4. Chapter 4

**(APOV)**

I know that Rose is coming to Court to help Lissa plan her wedding and be in it. I haven't seen or heard from Rose in three years I have missed her but I furious when I learned she was pregnant I thought that the child she was carrying wasn't mine but I now I think what if he is mine. Then not only have lost the love of life but my son too. I know she had a son I heard Lissa talking about him with Christian one day I was at their house that and Lissa has pictures of him and Rose everywhere. There is one picture was he must be a newborn and it has his name in a beautiful calligraphy "Dominic Ash Mazur". I remember that one day Lissa caught me staring at the pictures of him. I have to find out if he is mine and if he is then am going to beg Rose for forgiveness and be a part of my son's life. I have already missed three years of his life am not going to miss anymore. Am going to be there for him when he needs me and try to make for all the time I miss. But am hoping that if he turns out to be my son and that Rose lets me be around him and that he doesn't ask me why I haven't been there for him. If he asks me that I don't know what to tell him if he asks that or whatever Rose has told him.

I was with Alyssa Badica but I wasn't dating her we just went out to a couple dinners and a party that my aunt threw party. She set me up with her but I didn't like her. She would treat Eddie as her personal servant until Lissa yelled at her that she had no right to give Eddie orders. I know she was hoping that I would marry her because my aunt said I would get married to her and was mad that I never did.

I start walking to the airstrip I know Lissa, Christian, and Eddie are there waiting for Rose's plane to land. Her plane shouldn't arrive for at least an hour so I'm going to the airstrip to have Lissa give Rose a message to come meet me by the Court's garden so we could talk. As I got there I wasn't really paying attention and I called out Lissa's name and I looked up and notice that Rose's plane came early, but she wasn't alone her father was with her. I didn't know that her Father Ibrahim Mazur was going to come to the wedding and I was hoping that he wasn't because I'm a little scared of him but then again I don't know anyone that who isn't scared of him. My Rose she still looks the same she hasn't change a bit and I think that she is even more beautiful than the last time I saw her.

"Rose…" I whispered.

"Adrian…" she whispered.

We just stared at each other for a long time in her eyes I could love, sadness, and little bit of anger, while in my was love for her then Abe's phone started to ring her answered and was talking in Turkish. He hung the phone and started talking to Rose.

"I have to go the meeting is about to start I'll be back I'll have Pavel stay with you and have Maddox come with me…"

Abe stop talking because of a cry, "No, dede you can't go,"

There in Christian's arms was a little boy who was squirming to be put down and when Christian put him down he ran to Abe who kneeled down to hold the little boy. The little boy wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. Abe has one are arm holding him like he is sitting on his arm and the other one rubbing the little boy's head. Rose gets closer to them and starts to rub up and down on his back.

"No, I don't want to go dede. Please don't leave. I don't like it when you leave," he said crying.

"Dominic, I have to go to work, and I will be back in a few hours then you and me can do something," and he whispers to him " we can leave mommy back at the room while we have fun."

"Hey, I heard that." Rose said hitting Abe on his arm.

Abe flashed his smirk at Rose than went back to talking to Dominic, "Ok, dede has to go now. So go with mommy and I'll be back as soon as I can,"

He gives a quick kiss on his head and passes him to Rose but as soon as he does that he starts cry from him and reaches his arms out for him. Abe gives Rose a kiss on her forehead and quickly gets away before Dominic can grab a hold of him. I look at Abe's face and I can see that his heart is breaking to have leave him crying like this. It's obvious that Dominic is very attached to his grandfather. Since Dominic is facing towards me now I can see all of his face and the first thing that I notice are his eyes that are exactly like mine. He wraps his arms around Rose and continues to cry over his grandfather leaving and Rose is trying to sooth him and she starts humming to him then starts singing in Turkish. I never knew that Rose could sing; she has a beautiful voice. Abe's guardian comes over and starts to sing along with Rose and running the tips of his finger along his back and arm it take awhile before he calms down til he stops crying and falls asleep.

"Is he asleep?" Rose asks Pavel.

"Yeah, he is. When he starts to get heavy let me know and I'll take him."

"Ok, thanks. You know that my boy is starting to get heavy, pretty soon we aren't going to be able to pick him up." Rose said as she place a soft kiss on his head she puts her face into his hair when she lifts her face from his hair she locks her eyes with mine. She has a look on her face as if she is trying to tell me something.

Before I could ask Christian starts to talk, "Does he act like that all time when Abe has to leave?"

"Oh, yeah, he does all the time. That's why dad tries to not leave the house that often because Dom throws a fit and then when dad comes back he takes Dominic and comes back with something. Dad feels guilty about leaving him crying and he buys him something he even bought him a horse."

"A horse?" asked Lissa.

"Yeah I was furious with him I would have told him to take it back but Dominic had already seen it and fell in love with it." Rose said.

"Yeah I can image that he fell in love with it right away." Lissa said.

"Hey we need to go find apartment so I can put Dominic down he is starting to get heavy. Pavel can you take him please?"

Pavel reached for him and cradle him in his arms as he was trying to get him settled in his arms he said, "Wait! Rose, where is Adrian?!"

Rose's eyes went wide and looked a little scared as looked on the ground, "Quick Eddie go on the plane for the Adrian! We have to find that bear if we he will throw an even bigger fit!"

They are all looking for this bear that Dominic obviously loved and the fact it had to same name as me cannot be acquaintance. I see something sticking out by the stairs of the plane when I bend down to pick and it's the bear. It's a black with green eyes that matches Dominic's eyes and mine.

I looked to Rose and called out to her, "Rose, is this his bear?"

She looked relived,"Yes, that's him." she came up to me and grabbed him and put him to her chest. I wish I was that bear, "Thank you, Adrian. I thought for a second there that we lost him, and then he would have been devastated.

"You're welcome." Am a little nervous to ask her if I talk privately,"Rose, I was wondering if we could talk sometime, there is something I need ask you?"

She looks thinking as if she should or not talked to me. She probably already knew what I want to talk about.

"Sure, I'll let know when we can to somewhere and talk. I would say we could talk now but I need to get Dominic to my Dad's suite so I can put him to bed."

"Yeah, I understand just let me know when you are ready to talk. I guess I will see later than."

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

She turned to Pavel and said, "Okay, let's get this big guy to bed. You guys can by later if you want."

"Yeah, we will be by there later." Lissa said and she went up Pavel to give Dominic a kiss on his cheek.

I stood there a watch them leave and wonder when Rose was going to tell me when I ask her if I can a part of my son's life.


End file.
